A Shadow of a Memory
by TigerEyes2
Summary: *Bulmas POV* Bulmas thoughts as she is unable to sleep the night after Vegeta sacrificed himself against Buu. My third fic from Bulmas POV please Read and Review =)


A Shadow of a Memory  
  
By: Theresa AKA BulmaAngel  
  
  
Vegeta  
His name falls from my lips,my voice giving life to my first conscious thought  
as my mind returns through the haze of sleep to reality. My eyes focus first on  
the red numbers of the clock on the nightstand. Three AM? Is it even possible   
that the last time I fell asleep was just fifteen minutes ago?   
The bedsheets whisper around me as I change my position turning to face his side  
of the bed not that we'd ever truly had sides of the bed. The memory of so many  
nights spent spooned in his warm protective embrace causing my heart to twist at   
his absence. I gently reach out my hand to trace the pillow and sheets where his  
body had rested beside me in the night for the better part of nearly nine years   
now.  
I can feel hot tears sting my eyes and I try to push them back. What Vegeta had  
done had been the most noble act of his life. The unselfishness he had shown in   
sacrificing himself had touched us all. I wonder if in some way he knows that now.  
I would never forget the intensity of the surge of emotion I had felt from him   
through our bond. It had been almost too much to bear, tears burning and blurring  
my vision as I fell to my knees. It had taken both Chi-Chi and Yamcha to help me  
to my feet . My legs had remained shaking beneath me for what seemed like forever.  
Things had been going so well our lives had been so calm for so long before the   
tournament even now the events at the stadium and after seem surreal but I only   
need look beside me to see they are not.  
I move my hand from the too cool sheet to trace the mark at the side of my neck.  
It had felt fevered at the stadium and near buring at Kames lookout now it feels   
cool to the touch.. as cold as the bedsheets at my side... It makes me wish that   
it would burn again.. that I could feel something anything....  
I turn again facing *my* side of the bed. I need to get some rest. I need to be  
strong for our son. Before I manage to close my eyes they wander down to where my  
hand now rests casually thrown across my middle and I am reminded of the night  
before the tournament, lying in Vegetas embrace, his large hand where mine now   
rested drawing circles around my navel with his fingers before moving his hand   
upward slowly tracing every curve on the way to trace the mark he'd given me all   
those years ago claiming me as his mate.  
His breath had been warm at my neck as he nipped at it softly, his hand back   
tracking the path it had taken fanning a familiar fire in me. One I had never   
been able to deny. I'd turned then to face him his eyes had been shining with   
desire I knew was fully mirrored in my own. He moved his hand then to cup my   
cheek in his palm. I had closed my eyes, leaning into the touch of his battle   
roughened hands. His lips had desended on mine then brushing them with a feather  
light kiss that soon deepened as we began to move, drawn into the rythum that was  
ours and ours alone.  
His eyes had never left mine the entire time we made love. His voice had been   
near breathless as he labored above me. My name escaping his lips between words  
both foriegn and familiar. Words I had never asked the meaning to only read within  
his eyes. In the aftermath of our passion I had lain with my head rested on his chest  
listening to the sound of his heartbeat beneath the steady rumbling purr in his chest  
our breaths slowly returning to normal rates. His chin rested above my head, one of   
his hands tracing the length of my back leaving shivers in its wake....  
I close my eyes a single tear escaping and I reach to brush it from my flushed   
cheek. I rise from the bed restless and knowing I will not be able to sleep for   
sometime. I take my robe from the floor and pull it on feeling the cool of the purple  
silk against my skin as I tie it at the waist. I catch a glimpse of myself in the   
vanity mirror. My skin seeming so pale in the dim light of the room. My eyes slightly  
puffy from the shedding of tears. I turn from my reflection quickly and reach the   
doorknob pausing a minute before turning it I hadn't done much midnight wandering   
like this since Vegeta had been training in space before the androids came. I turn   
the doorknob and open the door, startled to find my eight year old son his back   
propped up against the wall opposite of the door his arms are crossed over his chest  
in his fathers fashion, his eyes are closed... he is sleeping...  
"Trunks?" I whisper.  
His eyes fly open wide as if he is startled to hear my voice.  
"Mom?"  
His voice sounds soft and apologetic as he continues.  
" Mom .... I'm so sorry... Dad.. I promised Dad I would take good care of you...  
but I fell asleep..."  
His voice trails off as his lowers his head to hide the tears that were gathering  
in his eyes. I stepped forward and kneeled to take him in my arms. He slowly wrapped  
his small arms around my neck his cheek pressed against mine moistioning it with his  
tears.   
" I...I'm so sorry Mom...I guess I really screwed up... Do you think Dad will still be  
proud of me?"  
I have to swallow over the lump growing in my throat at the sound of his cracking voice  
trembling with so much emotion. My eyes are welling with my own tears again. Seeing my   
son suffering like this breaking my heart, reminding me of , despite his maturity,  
his true age of only eight vulnerable years. I finally find my voice again struggling  
to keep it even and steady.  
" Of course he will. How could he not you are so strong and brave.. you are   
just like him."  
I feel him smile slightly against my cheek. I pull back from him slightly wiping  
his tears away with my hand.  
" Mom! come on stop it !"  
He exclaims grinding away at his own eyes with his fists. Looking grumpily at me as  
if I have embarassed him by treating him like a child. I rise turing to walk to the   
stairs that will take me to the kitchen.  
" Trunks I was about to go to the kitchen and get some tea. I really shouldn't go  
alone I don't suppose you want to come with me?"  
I watch as his eyes light up at the suggestion. His arms cross over his chest a moment  
and he smirks at me reminding me of his father as he challenges me.  
" Hey Mom I bet I could beat you to the kitchen too!"  
Before giving me any forwarning he takes off running around the corner and starting  
down the stairs by the time I have barely reached them. I look back down the empty  
hall and am reminded for a brief moment of a time when Trunks had been only two and   
running fast down this very hallway away from me after climbing out of the tub on his  
own I remember running after the sudsy toddler and hearing a sound behind me. I turned  
to see Vegeta watching from the shadows of the hall with amusement in his eyes. Chuckling  
at my inablility to catch a two year old child.  
" You will never catch up to him standing there staring at me Woman"  
I had turned then running after the direction Trunks had last gone still hearing  
Vegetas laughter chasing after me as I went. I could almost see him standing there  
now as he had on that day his eyes light with amusement at the antics of his son   
and I. I turn now to run after my son smiling despite myself. I can almost hear  
Vegeta chuckling at us in amusment, it makes me feel not so alone even if it is  
only a shadow of a memory.  
  
  
  
I don't own these characters please don't sue me LOL Questions? Comments? Creative  
Death Threats? Please e-mail them to me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please Read and Review! 


End file.
